


Fantober Day 4: Love Confession

by musicofthedaylight



Series: Fantober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And this prompt is way over a week late!, F/M, Harry is three months, I basically took the prompt for today and went "but make it stupid", Memory Charms, October 1980, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, There are a bunch of characters mentioned but I'm lazy, but I never edit, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthedaylight/pseuds/musicofthedaylight
Summary: In which James Potter is either an idiot or insane and Lily is sure it's both.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon (very briefly mentioned)
Series: Fantober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950808
Kudos: 9





	Fantober Day 4: Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, the love confession is like barely there, but it's there.

"Lily!" James called, hanging up his coat as he tripped through the door. He blinked and smiled as she came down the stairs. 

"Hello! Did you and the boys have a good time? You didn't get into too much trouble, did you?" She reached up and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her, confused. 

"Since when do you do that?" 

"Do what, James?" she asked, finding nothing unusual about her actions. 

"Just now, when you kissed my cheek. Since when do you do that?" he repeated. 

"I've done that for a while, what are you—" 

"No, no, no, you—you've never done that. That's new," James insisted, backing away from his wife. 

"James, I've been doing that at least since we were married. It's really nothing new. How much did you have to drink tonight?" She tilted her head, wondering what on earth her husband was playing at. 

" _Married?"_ he stated in disbelief. "When did _that_ happen?" 

"Alright, you can stop it now. You can't honestly tell me—" 

"Lily! When did you get here?" His face shifted from shock to delight. 

_"James!_ Knock it off, alright? Listen, I'm going to go check on Harry, and—" 

"Who's Harry? Are you seeing someone else? Are you breaking up with me? No, Lily, wait, don't go—" He raced up the stairs after her and grabbed her hand. 

"What on earth, James!" She whirled around, furious and a bit concerned for her husband's sanity. 

"Lily, you need to know, I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will. You can't just go for this Harry bloke all of a sudden!" He flung himself at her desperately. 

"James Fleamont Potter, either you really remember nothing about the last two years of our relationship, or you're playing a terrible joke, and either way, it's not funny, so either cut the act, or I'm calling Sirius." She stormed towards the nursery of their three-month-old before whirling around again. "In fact, I'm calling Sirius anyway, as soon as I check on Harry. Whatever this is, I know he's behind it. So while you go sit yourself down in the living room, I will send a Patronus to Sirius, or even better, a Howler. And then we will sort all of this out, got it?" 

Reluctantly, James went back down the stairs. As he waited, he looked around at the pictures everywhere—some moving, some not, but each and every one featuring himself and Lily. He picked one up, not recognizing it. It showed her, and him, and an infant with black fuzz on his head. Lily was tickling the infant's foot as the baby reached for James' glasses. He looked up as Lily came back down the stairs. 

"Lily, what is this? Is this—" 

"Yes, our son, Harry. Now, Sirius is on his way and he should be able to clear this all up soon enough, so—oh, that's him now." 

The familiar _crack_ of Apparition had sounded behind them and Lily went into the dining room to see Sirius laying his leather jacket on the table. He looked up guiltily at the small cough Lily gave. 

"Ah, Lily! I was wondering when you'd call me over, I—that is—the thing is, it was all Peter's idea." He shrugged. "And I suppose we might have made a few adjustments to Prongs' memory, nothing serious, just a—" He was interrupted by a slap across his face. "Okay, that's fair, I'm sure I deserved it—but it's only temporary!" 

"Only—Sirius Black, my husband remembers nothing of the past two years of our relationship! He doesn't remember our engagement, our wedding, or Harry! Whatever you did to him, you made him forget our son, and I swear on Merlin's left sock, you will reverse it immediately, or I will hex off a few body parts that I'm sure you would miss," she raged, drawing her wand and backing Sirius into the living room and ignoring the wide-eyed James on the couch. 

"Alright, alright, Godric, Evans. Kiss him," Sirius stated, sitting on the couch next to James and crossing his arms behind his head. 

"Wh-what? I kissed him when he came in, and then a few minutes later he forgot our entire conversation!" She gestured to James, who waved at her. 

"On the lips, Evans. Peter got the idea from one of those Disney movies, the one where a true love's kiss breaks the spell?" 

"That's literally all of them." Lily rolled her eyes but bent to kiss her husband, who immediately blinked. 

"Lily? What the *ell?" 

"Apparently _someone_ thought it'd be funny to make you forget the last two years of our relationship." 

"I told you, it was Peter—" 

"No, no, the 'what the *ell' was directed at that one," he pointed at his best friend. He suddenly turned serious. "You know I meant it, right?" 

"Meant what?" 

"I do love you. More than anything—besides maybe Harry, of course." He ran a hand through his hair. "And I don't know what I'd do if you forgot me." 

Sirius coughed and stood. "Well, I'd better be going now, kinda left Remus and Peter without an explanation, I should really get back to them." He practically ran to grab his leather jacket, but was stopped by two furious Potters. 

"And where do you think you're going, Sirius?" James asked. 

"If you ask me, we should really return the favor, don't you think? But what he did was so cruel, and we wouldn't want Marlene to suffer like that, now would we?" Lily glared Sirius down in a manner that Sirius was sure she must've learned from Snape. 

"Of course not," James agreed. "We would never do that to her." 

"However, I wouldn't be entirely against some humiliation on his part, what do you say?" 

"You know, I've always thought he'd look quite dashing as a ginger." 

"Perhaps some feathers..." 

Together, the two of them leveled their wands at Sirius. He grinned nervously. "You know, you could always just let me go, after all, no harm done, right?" 

"But Sirius," Lily began. 

"I'm a Marauder," James finished, smirking. " _Ducklifors!"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**Fifteen years later**

"—but Ron's wand had been broken all year, so Lockhart obliviated himself," Harry finished. His godfather hummed thoughtfully. 

"Say, Harry, did I tell you about the time James and Lily turned me into a duck?"


End file.
